Des secrets
by Liquid Skin Terror
Summary: Silver a pris l'habitude de traîner Gold à tous ses matchs contre Green. Green a pris l'habitude de jouer le jeu. Gold a pris l'habitude de ne pas protester. Pré Silver/Gold.


Disclaimer : _Pokémon_ appartient à Satoshi Tajiri et à Nintendo.

Notes : Références et spoilers pour l'évènement Celebi dans HGSS.

Merci à Cassidy pour la bêta !

* * *

><p><strong>Des secrets<strong>

* * *

><p>Gold traîne les pieds sur le chemin de l'Arène ; il ne sait pas trop comment dire à Silver qu'il n'a pas envie d'être là. Il pourrait expliquer que Green le met mal à l'aise (<em>'… tu me rappelles quelqu'un'<em>), avancer que quitte à s'entraîner dans le coin ils feraient mieux de défier à nouveau le Conseil des Quatre plutôt que de s'intéresser à cette petite arène de province, ou même prétexter avoir autre chose à faire (après tout, ce n'est pas comme si Silver lui a vraiment demandé de l'accompagner, quoiqu'une remarque insultante sur tout ce que Gold pourrait apprendre de « la vraie puissance » en l'observant « dégommer ce débile prétentieux de Green » est probablement ce qui s'approche le plus d'une invitation dans le langage de Silver). Les excuses ne manquent pas, et pourtant le voilà en train de traverser la Forêt de Jade pour retrouver quelqu'un qui n'est même pas vraiment son ami.

« T'es en retard ! L'autre chieur dit qu'il attendra pas plus tard que minuit, comme s'il avait mieux à foutre ! »

(Et quelle que soit la raison malsaine qui le pousse à se forcer à venir, rien ne l'empêche de faire quelques détours et de prendre son temps.)

« Il fait presque nuit et super froid, l'expression que tu cherches est 'Milles mercis, ô gracieux Gold, d'être un ami génial toujours prêt à se déplacer pour des matchs réchauffés, et ce malgré l'heure indue, l'ambiance glaciale et les torrents d'insultes' !

— On est pas _amis_. Maintenant bouge ton cul à l'intérieur qu'on en finisse ! »

Gold emboîte le pas à Silver en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme (auquel l'autre ne réagit que par un silence irrité prouvant bien qu'il n'a pas d'âme, ce que Gold s'empresse de lui faire bruyamment savoir).

* * *

><p>Comme prévu, le combat se déroule dans la tension et l'animosité, avec escalades de cris et concours d'engueulades sous le regard blasé de Gold (qui a appris à ses dépens, deux semaines auparavant, que toute tentative pour calmer le jeu le désignerait immédiatement comme nouvel ennemi commun), couronné par un lancer agressif de badge Terre en pleine tête (à grands cris, Silver accuse Green d'avoir tenté de le déconcentrer en lui arrachant un œil, comme s'il avait des leçons à donner à quiconque en matière d'honneur en duel), et se solde par une victoire (<em>'serrée'<em>, insiste Green du bout des lèvres) de Silver.

Pour la troisième fois en autant de visites, Silver trouve un prétexte quelconque pour fureter dans l'Arène. Aujourd'hui, il clame avoir 'oublié quelque chose la dernière fois' et s'éloigne en pestant que c'est de la faute de Green, de toute façon, parce que cette Arène pourrie est toujours dans un bordel pas possible. Gold n'écoute que d'une oreille, trop occupé à scruter avec fascination le visage de son rival ; croit-il réellement duper qui que ce soit ? Ce qu'il cherche en réalité est douloureusement évident, et une petite partie confuse et irritée de Gold ne comprend pas pourquoi il est tellement impossible pour Silver de lui avouer la vérité (une autre partie de lui anticipe avec terreur le jour où Silver se décidera à lui parler de son père, et espère désespérément que rien ne se lira sur son visage).

« Tu crois faire quoi, là, exactement ? »

Gold réalise brutalement que Green s'est approché tout près de lui pour murmurer furieusement à son oreille, et son cœur rate un battement.

« Hein– euh, q-quoi ? »

Green fronce les sourcils et se penche un peu plus près, poussant la poitrine de Gold du bout de l'index comme pour l'empêcher de fuir (ce simple point de contact l'écrase et le rive sur place aussi sûrement qu'une main saisissant la sienne, et il en _hurlerait_de frustration). Gold est pratiquement certain de ne jamais avoir été aussi inconfortable de toute sa vie.

« Tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué ton petit manège ? Tu te pointes ici tous les dimanches avec lui, tu fais semblant de rien quand il croit nous avoir avec ses excuses pourraves pour fouiller mon Arène et tu le fixes tout du long comme si tu hésitais entre lui annoncer quelque chose d'horrible ou te jeter à son cou. »

Gold tente de démentir (entendre des idées pareilles de la bouche de Green ne lui plaît pas du tout) mais le Champion balaye ses protestations d'un soupir agacé.

« Je veux pas savoir ! C'est pas la question de toute façon. Si le gosse de Giovanni passe tous ses dimanches ici, c'est sûrement pas pour mes beaux yeux ni pour les tiens, quelle que soit l'importance de t'en mettre plein la vue. »

Gold veut nier, ils ne sont pas _comme ça_, mais un détail lui glace le sang. _Comment_est-ce que...

« Comment tu sais que c'est le fils de Giovanni ? »

Se pourrait-il que Celebi lui ait montré, à lui aussi ; que Green ait aussi–

« Je connais un débile avec une cape qui _adore_ce gosse.

— Tu es ami avec– »

Green le coupe à nouveau, commençant visiblement à perdre patience.

« _Non !_Et c'est pas le problème ! Giovanni a disparu, ton copain a soudainement commencé à remuer mon Arène de fond en comble, et il s'imagine que je ne me rends pas compte qu'il me vole tout ce qu'il trouve qui ait pu appartenir à son père, et tu es là la bouche en cœur comme si de rien n'était !

— Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

— Il est là _toutes les semaines_ à chercher des indices et des souvenirs et à essayer de _comprendre_ ce qui s'est passé, où il a bien pu aller, c'est tellement évident qu'il souffre et qu'il a besoin de savoir, et tu _sais_quelque chose !

— Tu racontes n'imp–

— Tu lui _mens_ ! De quel droit tu lui caches des trucs qui le concernent aussi directement ? Tu te rends pas compte qu'il y a rien de pire que l'incertitude ? Comment tu veux qu'il soit heureux ou même simplement en paix, s'il ne sait jamais rien ? Il est complètement perdu sans ce type, il a aucune idée de ce qui est réellement arrivé, il a beau retourner ça dans tous les sens il ne comprend pas _pourquoi_, il croit peut-être carrément que c'est de _sa_ faute, après tout il ne peut pas savoir si personne ne lui dit rien, et il souffre et il continuera à souffrir et c'est _de ta faute_, parce que _tu refuses de lui parler_. »

Gold ne veut pas écouter et essaye de ne percevoir les mots que comme un bruit désagréable, mais le ton soudainement vulnérable de Green contredit son regard furieux, et Gold n'a pas envie d'entendre ça non plus.

« ... t'es sûr qu'on parle encore de Silver, là ? Parce que ça a l'air de te tenir vachement à cœur. »

Pendant un instant, Gold est certain que Green va le frapper.

Il pourrait embrasser Silver lorsque celui-ci choisit cet instant pour les retrouver et déclarer qu'il se casse de cette ville de péquenots.

Fuyant le regard de Green, il emboîte le pas à son rival (ce n'est qu'en prenant une inspiration tremblante à l'extérieur de l'Arène qu'il s'aperçoit que sa respiration s'était bloquée).

Sur la route de Johto, Gold est incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Si Green a pu lire en lui aussi facilement, combien de temps avant que Silver ne s'aperçoive de quelque chose ? Combien de temps avant qu'il ne se souvienne du garçon qui avait assisté, trois ans auparavant, à sa dernière dispute avec son père ? Il se rappellera du Celebi qui l'accompagnait, et finira sans doute par reconstituer les pièces du puzzle à partir de la légende du Pokémon des voyages temporels. _Tu savais qui était mon père_, dira-t-il, _tu savais ce que je cherchais et tu n'as rien dit. Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?_Et parce que Gold est incapable de garder un secret, Silver verra toute la vérité apparaître clairement sur son visage, et–

« Tu l'aimes pas beaucoup, Green, hein ? »

Le rappel à la réalité est brutal, et pendant un instant de panique Gold se demande si Silver n'a pas lu une toute autre vérité sur ses traits. Le ton de son rival est détaché, son expression désintéressée, et Gold hausse les épaules pour tenter de dissiper un peu la tension.

« J'sais pas, c'est surtout lui qui a pas l'air d'aimer grand monde. »

La gorge de Gold reste un peu nouée, mais Silver semble approuver et hoche vigoureusement la tête.

« Ouais, c'est clair. C'est qu'un sale type prétentieux même pas foutu de faire son boulot de Champion correctement. Tu savais qu'il avait été Maître de la Ligue pour, genre, un quart d'heure ? C'est carrément la honte ! »

Gold acquiesce lentement, attendant de voir où Silver veut en venir avec cette initiative surréaliste de démarrer de lui-même une conversation civile (apparemment nulle part, à en juger par le silence satisfait de Silver).

Les deux garçons poursuivent leur route calmement, et ce n'est qu'en arrivant en vue de Bourg Geon que Silver se racle la gorge, comme gêné.

Gold tourne un regard curieux vers lui, mais son rival semble particulièrement concentré sur les graviers du chemin.

« Si j'organise un match pour poutrer Green toutes les semaines, c'est pas parce que c'est mon pote, okay ?

— Hein ? Euh, j'imagine que non ?

— Je veux _dire_», (et Silver a l'air de plus en plus exaspéré) « que si t'es là pour me voir écraser Green toutes les semaines, c'est que j'peux pas le sentir, tu vois ?

— Euh...

— Alors te fais pas d'idées bizarres, okay ? J'fais pas ça pour que t'ailles t'imaginer des trucs tordus. Et t'as intérêt à venir t'entraîner avec moi à Ébènelle mercredi si tu veux pas te faire écrabouiller comme ce minable ! »

Gold n'a pas le temps de rétorquer que non, c'est pas okay du tout parce qu'il ne comprend rien à ce que Silver essaye de sous-entendre, que les cheveux rouges ont déjà disparu dans l'obscurité des bois environnants.

Gold ne sait pas trop comment considérer cette relation de rivalité autrement que comme malsaine et déséquilibrée.  
><em>C'était ma faute<em>, n'a toujours pas avoué Gold. _J'ai tué ton père._  
>Il devrait mettre fin à cette mascarade, mais la culpabilité ou peut-être une sorte de curiosité morbide et cruelle le pousse à rester auprès de Silver. Il n'est pas vraiment sûr, en revanche, ce qui pousse l'autre à rechercher sa compagnie, et espère de toutes ses forces qu'il ne se doute de rien.<p>

(Quelque part dans son cerveau nait l'idée insidieuse qu'il n'a peut-être pas à s'inquiéter quant aux intentions de Silver. S'il ne commençait pas à le cerner, il croirait presque que...)

Gold déglutit et essaye de ne pas paniquer.


End file.
